Saints Saved Me
by Geeki Kiwi
Summary: What happens when family problems introduce themselves to you. Eight years ago they killed her uncle, Now she just wants to bake her treats as a side job to the family business. When the brothers are thrown face to face with a new generation of pissed off Italian how are they gonna handle her. Meet Mackinzie Yakavetta, "Papa Joe's" little problem solver.
1. Chapter 1

My alarm went off and my body shot strait up, I looked at my two giant dogs one a husky and one a German Sheppard hogging most of the bed asleep. "Vinnie, Lucca mossa! (move) I need to pee" I said shooing them off the bed. Both dogs lazily moved off my bed and into theirs. I hopped off the bed and ran to the bathroom. After the essentials I made my way to the kitchen, the pitter patter of paws behind me. I picked up their bowls off the floor and scooped food into each before placing them to be emptied moments later. I cocked my head as they devoured the food like I never fed them. Shrugging it off I walked back into the bedroom and grabbed out a pair of black skinny jeans and tossed them on the bed. I couldn't seem to decide what shirt to wear so I just grabbed a white cami and white button up shirt, put on my combat boots to finish the look. When I heard a knock at the door I quickly turned on my heel as the dogs howled waiting to pounce on anyone who came through the door. "Silenzioso" (silence) I said peeking out to see who it was and smiled. "Hey Tobi, thanks again for doing this" I said as he smiled greeting my dogs. "No problem Kinzie, I love your dogs they are so good for cuddling" He said standing to give me a quick hug. "If I didn't have to catering to the event today I would be doing just that" I said gathering my things to leave and we both giggled. "Are you sure I can't pay you for this?" I asked handing him some cash he just shoved it away.

"Okay well you know where everything is, If you can't reach me just call the shop" I said making my way out the door before he stopped me. "If maybe you think of me while your cooking I wouldn't mind dinner" He said with a big smile and I nodded "Dinner it is" I said walking out. Making my way downstairs and haling a cab I stepped in "Songbird's Cafe please" I said handing him a fifty, It was only a few minute drive but I wasn't hard for cash and had to finish getting ready. I pulled out my makeup bag out of my messenger bag and used the seat to hold my mirror. I pulled my wine red shoulder length hair into a tight bun, showing my blonde streak along the right side of my head. I put on light makeup, a little eyeliner and mascara and pinching my cheeks for some color. I packed up my things and we were pulling up to the Cafe. I stepped out and smiled, I had built this cafe from the ground up it was my child. Going in a couple of the workers were already prepping for today's events and opening of shop. "Boss!" They yelled as I hopped over the counter and hung up my bag in the back. "Hows it looking for the event today Leon?" I asked washing my hands and grabbing my apron. "Good, everything is on track and Mr. Yakavetta called to make sure we would be there on time and asked if you would call back" Leon said making a face as if he was going to get yelled at. I just rolled my eyes "Go make sure that Chris, Spence and Jill are all on track Ill be out to help in a couple. He nodded and I made my way to my office to call Mr. Yakavetta.

It only took a couple rings for him to pick up "Mac! How is everything coming along?" He asked sarcastically I rolled my eyes and went to close my door putting it onto speaker. "Concezio, Cut the crap are you harassing my employees cause I have had too let go to many qualified women for this shop" I snarled leaning onto my desk hands flat on the surface. "Relax everything is fine, I was really just calling to check on the order. I assume its all well" He asked and I nodded. "Yes, we will be there at eleven to set up, no seafood, lots of chocolates correct" I asked tying my apron on leaning closer to the phone. "Perfect, you have the keys to the doors no worrying about sneaking in" He said with a giggle and I smiled "perfect see you then" I said hanging up and heading to the front of the store. "Jill come give me a hand with these chocolates" I asked and she hurried over. Time rushed pretty quickly, between the customers in store and prepping for the lunch order for my cousin I was in a rush. I was in a hurry to put the final touches on everything before loading in the van. As Leon my very close friend and assistant at the shop put the last boxes in the van I took off my apron "Chris are you sure you have this? I could leave Leon here and take Jill with me instead?" I asked as he started to push me out the door he laughed "Mackenzie we have this, The shop wont burn down and we all get one sweet bonus" it was my turn to laugh but getting paid was enough for me to trust them.

We got in the van with Leon driving, "I have to change, Why didn't you remind me before we left shop?" I asked crawling in the back to dress up to serve people. "Cause your brother-" He was cut off quickly by correction "Cousin!" He just rolled his eyes "Cousin, wont care what you are in and I highly doubt that anyone cares if he dosnt" Leon was making a point. I was close to my cousin like a brother but when his father was killed he changed drastically. Becoming more paranoid but with good reason, we stayed close but not like we used too. "Con means good but since his dad was murdered the family kinda distanced themselves from him. Not a lot but yeah. We still have Sunday dinner though" I said rambling off the thoughts, some of my funnest times was with our family at the dinner table. "Must be an Italian thing, My family never gets together anymore" Leon shrugged and I giggled "That's cause its you and what your dad and sister? You guys cant even be in the room for two minutes alone" I said sliding into the front of the truck again in a deep violet dress and black heels. It was tight and zipped up in the back but I was working and dealing with family business today so I had to play the part. I let my hair down and combed through it when Leon shot me a look. "Don't look at me like that" I said putting on finishing touches then turning to glare at him. "It still blows my mind how well you clean up" He said with a giggle pulling up to my cousins building, Hopping out he walked around the van and helped me finish zipping the dress the rest of the way. "Are you saying when I'm not doing business I'm ugly?" He laughs and shook his head "Never, one your my boss and that's stupid. Two your my best friend and I remember your braces" he rattled off and I smacked him in the back of the head. "Okay do you remember how to do this?" I asked opening the back doors to the van. "No eye contact, smile, and if they tip just keep my mouth shut" He used his fingers to count "Anything I am missing?" I nodded "Yes in here I am part of this business so as long as its work related its fine but otherwise just keep your eyes and ears down" I said giving him a stern look and he just smiled starting to unload.

I stopped him and put the box down for a minute turning him to face me "I'm not kidding Leon this isn't just any customer and if he isnt happy with you I get the backlash. What you do effects me and we just got back onto good terms" He braced me in a hug and I hugged him back, It was his way of reassuring me that he knew what he was doing. That's why I brought him, I couldn't bring a female employee cause she would get so harassed she would quit and Jill was the last girl at shop not me so I wanted to keep her around.

When we pulled away from the hug not another word was said as we unloaded and made our way in and up. Getting to the top floor I walked in and was greeted instantly "MAC!" I smiled as my cousin made his way up to me and pulled me into a death hug, quickly he stepped back "I am so glad we could come to terms. Please tell me you brought a test tray?" He asked and I smiled pulling Leon forward "Concezio, You remember my best friend Leon? He will be helping me today and he has the platter your looking for" I said motioning to the nearest table. Leon opened the box and stepped behind me quietly and left to go finish unloading. I nudged my cousin "Give him a hand?" He nodded "Jack, Bobby go help the man unload the food van" he said waving his hand and the two men left leaving us the room for a moment. "So what is this about? Has to be something big with the size order you placed?" He nodded sucking the chocolate off his figures "It is indeed. But you know I cant tell you that information" I nodded slightly setting up the table. "You wont be able to stay on this one either" Concezio said looking at me over his glasses my eyes shooting up to meet his. "What do you mean? I am part of the family Con, better than half your men" I said waving my arms about, I was being a little childish but so was he! "Mac, I cant keep getting you involved like this. I made my decision and you can still help but only on really big missions none of this little business anymore. I want to make this official." He said coming to stand before me and continued "I want you as part of my group. We can work out the details later but you have always been close with me like a sister. I want you around." He said putting his hands on my shoulders. I was in shock my mouth hanging open. This was by far the kindest thing he had ever said to me. I started wiping at my face furiously and hugged him crying a little on his suit but he paid it no mind.

"Thank you" I said as I smiled and picked back up setting the table out. When we finished unloading the van and the foods were all set up I took Leon out by his arm closing the door tightly behind me. "You sir get a half day" I said placing cash in his hand "and that is your bonus" I said with a smile walking to the elevator. He looked over it "Kinzie this is about five-hundred too much" He went to hand me the excess money and I shook my head. "Nope, your my right hand man Leon, conciser it a birthday present" He smiled and hugged me tight. "Well I know something else we could do for that" I looked at him he had a mischievous smile on his face. "Is this another blind date?" I asked and his smile only grew "Leon quit trying to set me up really?!" I punched his arm and he laughed "Settle for beer and lunch, my treat?" He asked rubbing his arm and pulling me closer. I nodded "Sounds good, get to cook all the time you would think that Id eat more" We both laughed and made our way into the van and he was driving. "So where we going?" He smiled "There is this bar, not fancy by any meaning of the word but makes some killer fries" I nodded, I could always go for fries and a beer "Sounds perfect" I stated and we drove the rest of the way in silence him driving and me micro managing the cafe from my phone.

Pulling up to McGintys bar I looked at it, "I am so over dressed for this" I said moving to the back of the van to change when Leon grabbed my arm "Its fine, its just lunch. Besides let me show you off you look killer" He said giving me a pleading smile. I sighed, I didn't want to but I could wait to change till we got back to the cafe. I shrugged and we made our way in, There was not tons of people but for who was there they seemed to know Leon. We sat at the bar and a very much older than us gentleman came up "Hey Doc, Can I get two in the bottle and some fries?" Leon asked with a smile I only usually saw when his parents were around. "S s sure thing l-lad Fuck Ass!" He said making his way to the back I just looked at Leon with shock written all over my face. "Relax Kin, he has tourrettes." I sighed relaxing a bit "I just thought he was calling you a Fuck ass" I said as we giggled. Doc brought over the beers and turned away again. "Hey Doc where is everyone today?" Leon asked in between sips, "Oh, O-on their w-w-w-. Early shhift at the plant, Fuck!" Leon nodded and I just sat there with raised brows and a smile. This afternoon was going to be fun, Leon looked over at me smile still firmly planted on his face. "Come back with me tonight, we can go to your place you can dress how you want. Come back and meet some of the guys I used to work with at the meat factory? Drinks and smokes are on me and you have no reason to say no." He glared at me wickedly, anything I would say he would counter... "Fine but don't blame me when I smoke and drink you out of your bonus." We cheered to it and after a bit headed back to Songbird's Cafe.

 _ **Ello, Ok so this one feels kinda boring to me but I feel the next is gonna be way better! Already have it written just have to go over it to double check it. I just wanna say I love the twins! I have had this story bouncing in my head for a bit so I thought I would give it a shot I would love it if you could let me know what you think!? So next chapter you get to know a little more about Kinzie and how the boys and Romeo fit into her life and I am personally stoked! The twins say hi! Oh and to let me know what you think :)**_

 _ **~KM**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chris, Jill and Spence all were working hard when we got back. "I know your my boss but Damn Kinzie!" Chris said when I walked into the back. Grabbing my apron and putting it on over my dress, Spence leaned in the doorway from the front "Yeah boss, You never have come in here looking like that. All good I swear" He said laughing going back up front. I just looked at Jill "Well?" I asked her and she smiled "not that I dont think you look damn good but I want to know where you got the dress!" She said and we shared a giggle. Business was good until I had to run out for coffee. With the long days we had we needed it, "Alright Ill be back in a few Leon your in charge" I said waving my hand walking out the door. As I was walking absentmindedly on my phone when I felt taller shoulders bump agenst mine spilling some of his coffee "Excuse you!" I snarled at him then checked myself. Super cute "Sorry, I was face first in my phone" I said trying to sound as convincing as possible, although I was engulfed by my phone. "It's alright lass, I was tryin' ta dig smokes out of me pocket" He said with a charming smile. I sucked in a deep breath kinda just standing there so I took a shot, not like I would likely ever see him again. "Kinzie" I said holding out my hand "Murphy" He said taking my hand with an even wider grin, then more silence. I was gonna start walking away when he grabbed my wrist, I turned on my heel "What's a fancy girl like you doin' in south Boston?" I giggled to myself and he just cocked his head. "I own a cafe just a few blocks down making a coffee run" He let go of my wrist "what cafe dont have coffee?" He asked with a chuckle I smirked "We have coffee but not super fancy coffee with espresso and such" He nodded "Maybe ill be seein ya around Kinzie?" I nodded "See ya Murphy" I said waving making my way into the coffee shop.

After I had gotten back from the coffee shop it had been fairly slow so I called it an early day. We had all finished our todo list and were standing at the counter drinking the coffee I went for and talking. "Yeah, she never told you? She was one wild one when we were younger. Thats how we met" Leon told the group and they all looked over at me while I shook my head. "How wild?" Spence asked I shot Leon a glare. "I can't tell you it all but lets just say she had such a wild streak she used to wear fishnets and short skirts" He said sarcastically. They all laughed "I have never seen her in anything shorter than her knees that is if shes not in just pants and thoughts horrible combat boots" Jill spoke still giggling. I looked at her shocked "Okay as a girl you should know when you have a favorite pair of shoes you keep them as long as you can" She cheered with me and I made motions for everyone to clear out. "So you guys sure you dont want to come tonight. Im gonna get her plastered." Leon asked as I locked the doors, I turned and they were thinking about it. Everyone was pretty tired so we said our goodbyes and everyone spread out across the streets. Leon looke at me and rubbed his hands together in a very menacing manner. He laughed and I shook my head hailing a cab for us.

I unlocked the door and my dogs were on top of me. Tobi didn't appear to be here at the moment so I put his dinner in the fridge grabbing a couple teas. "So we got some time to kill before going out, You can check out whats on tv?" I said tossing him the other tea "What are you gonna do?" He asked flopping on the couch in-between the dogs. "Change, have a smoke grab a quick bite cause I dont think we will be doing that much of that tonight. Make us something?" I asked and he nodded making his way to the kitchen. I made my to the bedroom to change. "What am I wearing" I hollered out the bedroom door, I could hear the wheels in his head turning and giggled at it. "Blue jeans for sure, and what about that beige vest halter top thing" I leaned on the door frame "You can pull out beige but you call it a halter top thingy" I giggled and he shot me a look "Its a fancy top that dosnt go with blue jeans" I crinkled my nose and he shook his head as he shifted through the kitchen. "What about that long sleeve gray one that hangs off your one shoulder? Plus you can wear your boots" I smiled and nodded and went to change. I came out a couple minutes later and he holds out a plate with a sandwich on it. I took it and started to munch on it as I started my routine on feeding the pups. As soon as I picked the bowls up they rushed over. Filling and setting them back down they dove in "Slow down mutts I dont want to have to clean up after you tonight"

I grabbed my bag to put in what I needed and Leon protested "Not the bag" I glared at him "Why not this bag" He did his best to hold back a smile. "Your a girl, You kinda look girly even now but" He said pulling my hair down and fluffing it a bit smoothing it after "Hides that hideous blonde streak you chose to put in your hair" He was at a loss for words over my streak? He rolled his eyes "Just carry what you can you dont need any bag" My turn to roll the eyes. I shoved my cellphone in my pocket, grabbed a smoke before I shoved the pack in my other pocket and lit up. I pulled out some cash and hid it in my bra, He just glared at me and started shutting the loft down besides what I would need when I got home and motioned for him to walk out the door. He stopped just shy of the frame and offered me an arm. I took it and locked the door before shutting it and heading off to the bar.

When we got there we were in a full blown discussion on who was better Batman or Superman? "I thought my point was very valid. Yes Superman has powers and Batman does not. But does that not make him even cooler cause he is a kick ass superhero? Human, yeah so? He has gadgets what no one else has thoughts?" I raddled off he just laughed as he dragged me back into the bar. "Leon!" A couple people shouted, I guess he did have friends outside of me. He dragged me over to where Doc was serving a few men, out of the men I noticed Murphy but he had already noticed me. I smiled and ducked behind Leon. "Hey wheres mine?" I asked as I went to pull it out of his hand he smiled and held it up. I gave him an unamused look he grinned even bigger. "H-h-here ya go lass" Doc said handing me one and I smiled "Thanks Doc" Leon just started laughing so I hit him in the chest. He reacted like he was truly hurt. "Leon who's the lass" Murphy said with his grin still in place. "Oh god how rude, Mackinzie this is Connor and his brother Murphy and" He snapped his fingers and Connor answered for him "Romeo" "Romeo thats it!" I rolled my eyes "Connor and Romeo nice to meet you Murphy nice to see you again." I smiled and the ones who didnt know what was going on whipped their heads to look at Murphy. He just grinned and took a drink. "Hey Leon, where did you meet this one?" Romeo popped off and I raised a brow and tilted my head slightly, "He met me in like what Leon second grade" I asked Leon staring at Romeo, He made a face and Leon stepped away "Dude this is not the chick to piss off" Leon said with a grin. Romeo put his hands up in surrender "My bad" He trailed off staring into his drink. I walked over and patted his shoulder "Thats one" I whispered as a grin crawled across my face.

We all sat at the bar for a little bit after making our way to a big booth so we could all just hang out. With the drinks flowing and a couple more rounds in we were all laughing hard at something Connor said. "Then I said Shut up! Romeo's Crying" we all looked at Romeo and he was not in the least bit amused So we all started laughing again. "Connor if you keep staring at me like that I would have no other option then to think of you as creepy" I said downing the last of my beer. Leon looked between us "yeah dude dont ya know I have dibs" He said throwing an arm over my shoulders. "Na, its nothin like tha' I just swear I 'ave met ye before" Connor said, it was at the tip of his tongue but he couldn't place me so he let it go. I knew exactly where I knew the brothers from but I wouldn't bring it up and Leon was too plastered to connect the dots, but it was for another time. After a bit Murphy slid out and went for the pack of smoke. "Heading outside for one?" He nodded "I need some air too lets go" I said starting to slide out and he offered me his hand but I just brushed past him. We stepped out into the cool air and lit up, "So you and Leon, How did yall come to meet" I asked taking a drag and smiled. "He helped us out at the meat factory, bought a round and never left" I nodded "What about ya how did he attach 'imself to ya" I laughed "In second grade he stole my juice box, So I attempted to break his leg. Been best friends ever since" Murphy laughed hard. Way harder than he should have at that, we kept smoking quietly but then "How the hell did you try to break his leg" Murphy asked I gave him a wicked smile. "I sat on top of him and pulled his leg to me while pushing his leg with my foot, Teacher said had I been heavier I would have broke it in like three different places" He nodded and snuffed his smoke. I threw my butt on the street and we walked back in.

I leaned in on Leon and whispered something kissed his cheek and left. I could feel them staring, it was so obvious. "Whats that about" Romeo asked and Leon grinned into his drink. "AHHH The Lad is gonna ave a good night" Connor said and Leon shot him a quick glare "Its not like that guys." All three of them looked at him practically begging for him to continue. "Well, its kinda a long story and not mine to tell" "Oh come on man, its like that or its not" Romeo pointed out and Leon's eyebrows crunched up. "Fine Ill tell you but if she asked I never said a word to you. They all nodded and lit up.

"First of all, Murph Connor, She knows exactly who you are before she even walked into the bar. You guys killed her uncle" They each glanced at the other. They had a history of offing bad guys and thoughs men probably had families and lives outside of the bad things they did. Leon continued "I have to start from the beginning so give me a moment to think this out." He sighed "We met in second grade and I told you she tried to break my leg. Becoming friends with her so young we grew into a bond. Well things were all fine and dandy until we were teens." Downing his drink and pulling out his own smoke lighting up he went on "Her father was killed, her mother was badly injured and ended up dieing from the wounds that became too much for her. Kin had a total mental breakdown, her said uncle put her into an institution for a short time I think she was there for under a year. When she got out the judge said she didnt have to live with a relative so she moved in with me. But then things just got worse, at 18 Kin began dancing at the sin bin. She never did anything hard I made sure of that but it was one hell of a fight" He took a long drag and rubbed the back of his neck "Good fer you boyo" Murphy chimed in quietly. "She drank lots, some pot but nothing more. Her uncle storms into our place one day and demands of me I hand her over. I fought him but in the end he got what he wanted. It was a quiet two years from her, then she shows up at my doorstep one day a completely different person. Underneath she was there but it was a hard three years to get her to stay for a couple drinks. She did well tonight" Leon said dropping his head to the table. No one said anything, Leon had personally taken care of her for years. "Screw this shit, Id put a bullet in his head too" Romeo said getting out of the booth and going to the bar.

"You said we killed her uncle?" Connor asked and Leon nodded and looked him directly in the eyes "Papa Joe" was all he had to say and you could see the relisation on their faces. They just sat and had drinks with a Yakavetta and didnt even know. "What last name she under" Murphy asked "Her legal last name is Lee" Leon nodded on "Her father was a Roma and had strong ties to his family and heritage. He was just a good man who ended up pissing off his wife's brother. Didnt deserve what he got" Leon focused on his drink to keep from tearing up, Romeo slid him a shot "Looks like you need it" he said sliding Connor and Murphy one as well before taking his place in the booth. "The worst part about it all guys, She had become close with her uncle in thoughs two years. She started cooking Sunday dinners again and gets together with family every week" "Is she close with her cousin" Romeo asked and Leon nodded "Every week, He hates me but we came to terms that we both love her and thats what mattered" While Romeo asked a few more mindless questions Murph and Con were mentally talking. They needed to figure how to step out of this shit hole they put themselves in and fast. Leon tapped his finger on the table and they looked back at him quietly "There is one more thing you should know. About when you killed her uncle that is." Leon said They quickly glanced at each other and nodded for him to continue. "She was there when it all happened."

I love the way this story is going, Been having blockage but I have been reading to get the juices flowing and watching the boys too. Should have another chapter up way sooner than this one came out! Let me know what you think?

~Kiwi


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning my head hurt slightly and my dogs were sweating me to death. "GOOOOOOOO" I said shooing them away again. Suddenly Vinnie started growling at the door and I looked through the peephole. When I opened the door the dogs stopped and Leon stepped in "How ya feeling" he asked a small smile on his lips. I laid down on the couch "I feel as if you took a sledge hammer to my head, How much did I drink last night?" He laughed a little and moved my feet to sit in his lap "You did good Kin, your tolerance will build up again". I sat straight up and straddled him grabbing him by the collar "What the hell were you thinking bringing me to the Macmanus brothers? Are you trying to put a bulls eye on my back?" All forms of the hangover pushed to the back burner in a moment. He held his hands up "Kin they didn't even know. Its fine" I pull him forward and slam him back hard "My cousin is the new lead you don't think they will piece that shit together you signed my death warrant Leon!" I slammed him again and he grabbed my wrists. "Kinsie come on, Do you think they really care about a girl who runs a cafe?" He asked and I rolled my eyes. "Dammit Leon you know better than that" I said standing and heading for the bathroom. When I came out he had made me a breakfast sammich. I glared at him "This is not over Leon" I took it from the plate and bit into it. He was an amazing cook but I was better. "Are you coming Sunday?" I asked and he nodded "Good then we can do this formally" I smiled and he cocked his head. "Family meeting basically, Con is gonna give me a place in 'The Family' and I wanted you to be there" We grabbed our things and talked about it on the way to work.

Three days later and I was in the kitchen busting my hump to prep and cook dinner. Humming along at whatever was on the local radio station when Leon walked into the kitchen and plopped himself on my counter. "What is tonight's treat?" I smiled "Well I have a roast and asparagus and I was thinking of flan for dessert. I also have potatoes and gravy and gonna do steamed veggies. Gotta make the healthy stuff" He smiled seeing me in my element and everything was prepped just had to wait then cook it. "I have a little time on my hands wanna go grab a coffee?" I asked and he nodded so we headed out. "Kin I wanna talk about tonight. Is this really the best idea, Going back to the business?" I shrugged "Its a way to make a living babe what do you want me to say?" He stopped and took me by my shoulders "Mackinzie Lee. I am fine with you doing this as long as you can handle it. I wont let you throw your emotions away again." I nodded and hugged him, Leon was my rock and I needed him around there was no one else. We continued to the coffee shop and there he was Murphy lighting up. Leon looked at me and I kept everything calm. "Hey Murphy" Leon said as we approached and he nodded "Leon and Kinzie good to see ya again lass. Hows yer head?" I smiled "I have had worse" he smiled and Leon nudged me with a wicked grin. "How did you guys hold up from last night" Leon asked and my phone started buzzing. I pulled it out and stepped away.

"Cousin how can I help you?" I smiled as I watched Leon talk to Murphy as Connor came out with two coffees. "One I want to compliment your job everyone was very pleased. Two about tonight, I assume your minion will be there and that is fine but he is not to get in the way Mac. I am bringing a couple of friends" I nodded "Ill have enough." He laughed "You cook enough to feed an army Mac I am aware" "Anyway who are the friends" He sighed "Just a couple people you need to impress if you want to do this right" I nodded "Fine. Six sharp Concezio I wont put up with showing up an hour late" He laughed again "Yes Six sharp we wont be late I swear" I laughed humorlessly "That is what you said the last three times" I said as he hung up the phone. "Ass" I say as I walk back to Leon who ran in and got the coffee and handed me one. "So lass we hear you like to cook" Connor said and I looked at Leon he just smiled. "Its a passion. I love the way a knife feels in my hand" I smiled wondering if they picked up on that. Leon did and he nudged me with a smile "I was telling them about the Cafe and how well its running" I nodded "Thanks to my staff" Both the brothers smiled. "We should stop by some time maybe for coffee" Murphy said with a grin and held up his cup. Leon nodded and I continued to smile "It will be on the house but I have a roast I need to get back to gentleman so Ill see ya later" I said turning on my heel and walking back to my place, Leon was not far behind.

"That went well" He said and I shoved him away from me and kept walking "Kin we live in South Boston of course we are gonna run into them sometimes. Do you want me to talk to them?" He asked and my eyes shot straight to him but I thought about it. "Would that be the better way to approach it?" I asked calmly he nodded "I could bring it up, Talk to them about it?" I shook my head once back inside my place "I am a killer Leon, Its in my blood literally. I was meant to do this job and it is what I am good at. I need something stable in my life and my family and you are it. I cant turn on them." He looked at me with a sad expression "Kin you don't need any of this! Your shop could pay for anything you need and more why are you letting them do this?" I shoved him away. "I made my choice that is all there is too it." I said heading into the kitchen and I heard the door slam shut and flinched a little. He had to be okay with this it was going to be my job. Its not like I would go around just stabbing people in the throat. I started cooking and prayed that he would be there tonight.

Six was in just a few minutes and my cousin and his friends were already here. We made our way to lounge in the living room with drinks while hired staff set the rest up. "Now gentleman my sister cooked this meal herself I hope you enjoy it" Concezio said sending me a quick wink. They nodded looking over the couch as the roast was placed on the table. They looked pleased and that made him even happier. "Very Italian of you" one looked over at me and smiled. The two friends my cousin brought over were other mod leaders he was trying to impress and make deals with, little did they know it would be all me. I motioned for us to move to the table once everything was set. "So why her Concezio, How special is she?" The Russian asked and I smiled quietly "Mackinzie is the best at her work. I plan on making her my right hand when she wins you two over" Concezio said before sipping on his wine. The comment didn't go unnoticed by anyone at the table. The night flew by fairly quickly and was going extremely well, even though Leon never showed. Concezio's friends were very pleased by the end of the night and I leaned on the table and smiled "So how was that Italian cooking?" I asked the both of them and we all just shared a laugh. Once everyone left I just flopped on the bed and passed out.

The next morning my phone kept going off so I grabbed it "What!" I yelled and I heard a laugh "I need you to come in Mac" My eyes shot open "Who died?" I wasn't joking, mostly. "No one Mac. I have a surprise for you" I nodded "Gimme a few be there soon." I hung up and ran to my bathroom. When I came out fresh and changed I headed out and hailed a cab and texted Tobi to come take care of my dogs. Once there I was pulled into the room quickly as everyone else was dismissed. "Since you did such a wonderful job last night we were able to make a couple deals" Concezio said as he sat in his chair with a smug look "You had me come down here for that, I am kinda disappointed." I shrugged. He shook his head and pointed to the desk before him where a nice size box sat. I went to pull off the lid and he grabbed my hand "Concider this your in" He said with a grin as I tore away the lid. Inside was two sets of three knives that were slid into two different sheaths. Taking a closer look "Did you have these made for me?" I asked and he nodded once. "You were always handy with sharp things. You will also be givin a pistol just in case" I nodded "These will do nice" I said with a smile as I pull a knife out and touch the blade. "That is what I wanted to hear" He said taking me and my new toys to the elevator. "We have your first 'client' downstairs. He owes us a handsome amount. If you cant get it out of him kill him." Concezio said handing me a file with the info I would use. "Anything special bout this guy or is it just another brute off the street?" I asked and he smiled as he led me to the room the guy was being held. It was the same room a friend of mine died in so I could use the pain to work with.

When I entered it was indeed a special person, one of our own. "Ricky I am sorry it had to come to this" I said handing my cousin my bag and he just looked at me "I don't want to get blood over everything. I am also gonna need a change of clothes" I said shoving my bag at him and closing the door. I turned to look at the poor chump tied to the chair. "Forgive me Rick, I am a bit rusty at this" I said as I pulled a knife to begin my work.

After my job was done and so was Ricky I headed back upstairs to grab my bag and change of clothes. Concezio smiled as he took my chin in his fingers and moved my face and wiped a bit of blood off of my face. "We should get a more secure place for this kinda job." he said with a wicked grin and I nodded "There is a bathroom right there so you can freshen up." He said going back to his work as I went to change. When I came out in a dress I stared at him "Is this a joke?" I asked flattening the skirt some. All he did was smile "Its more formal" I nodded and made to leave. I checked my phone when I stepped into the elevator and it had been blown up, Jill and Spence both texting and calling in so I called Spence. "What is going on?" I asked a little frantically and he giggled and passed the phone "Hey Kin its Jill, You have a pair of hotties asking for you and if you don't get here I'm going to ask them out myself" I sighed "Why did you need to kill my phone for that?" She giggled "Cause their hot!" She said before passing the phone back "I tried to stop her Boss but she has been giggly since they walked through the door." I nodded "Ill be there in ten keep her down" He laughed and hung up and I walked till I reached the shop.

I all but burst through the door when I step in the rain had begun and I didn't want to get soaked. Everyone just stared and I smiled at my staff. I looked around and there were the saints. I stepped behind the counter and started pulling off my stuff as Jill slipped next to me. "Okay so its the guys sitting by the window. Have been waiting over an hour and where were you at in that?" She asked raising a brow and i grinned "Just sitting there?" I asked and she nodded "drinking coffee" She shrugged and headed back upfront. I leaned in on Spence facing away from the brothers and he smiled. "They are staring casually" I grinned "I have a feeling Leon had something to do with this. Swear he will all but purpose to get me married off" I shake my head and he grabs my wrist. "Wanna cover up, your being flashy" I nodded and he handed me my apron and I pulled it on before going back over the counter. As I walked up both boys stood and smiled grimly I just nodded to each. "How can I help you guys?" I asked holding my hands behind me and they looked at each other.

"We need to have a talk lass" Connor said quietly and I nodded "When did Leon tell you?" I asked and they both grinned "Hes not involved in this" Murphy said and I leaned in on the table. "He has everything to do with this boys. I wont talk about this during business hours, come back after and keep this to yourselves." I said leaving and turning on my heels. As I entered my office I saw them leave and wave bye to Jill. Then I slammed my door shut and started on paperwork.

 ** _A.N./ I am loving these chapters and writing them is so much fun!~_**

 ** _As always Review!_**

 ** _~KM_**


	4. Chapter 4

Shortly after closing time a knock came on my door and my head shot up as Leon slowly slipped in. I stood and walked over grabbing him by the collar and throwing him into some filing cabinets. "Mi hai venduto!" (You sold me out) He just stood and brushed himself off, "You sold me out Leon, After all we have been through you would throw me to them knowing what you do" I said slowly and we locked gazes. He didn't say anything just opened his arms and I shoved him instead of the intended hug. I went to shove him and he wrapped his arms around me and held me there. "Kin this could be good for you. Unload the baggage you carry with you" He said into my hair. I relaxed and he let me go. "Leon they wont just let me walk" He sighed "I'm here for you Kin, Always." I nodded and we both moved out of the office to finish closing so when they showed up, Both Leon and I would be ready.

An hour went by and just like that Leon was going to unlock the door to let them in. I slipped from behind my desk and stood in the door way as he came and got me. I nodded and fallowed him out to the lobby slowly. They sat in the same spots as earlier and had pulled out two chairs across from them for us. Leon sat me down first then took his seat and I stared at them, They couldn't have that much information. "Leon ye don't have to be here" Murphy said and Leon just shook his head "I know" He said putting a hand on mine but I never broke eye contact with Connor. We sat quietly for a moment till Connor smiled at me "What is it that you do Kinzie, we don't mean this either" He said waving his hand around. "I kill people, Like you two" The boys looked at each other "so you kill bad people" Murphy asked and I shrugged "Is this an interrogation?" I asked getting louder and Leon squeezed my hand. "Easy Kin" Murphy took notice instantly "Why are ye pertecting her knowing her. Makes ye no better" I glared at him "If you know anything about him he is a saint! Leon put his life on hold to help me hold mine together you know nothing about the kind of person he is" I said as I stood over Murphy. Connor and Leon both on edge but Murphy put his hand up.

He knew I wouldn't touch him, Not if I was smart. He slowly stood and towered over me. "Answer the question, Ye kill bad people?" He asked again and I sighed. I took a step back "Yes, Mostly. I never personally killed an innocent, I wont have that blood on my hands." He nodded and Leon stood next to me. "How much did he tell you?" I asked not looking at him. We all settled back into our seats. "Enough" Connor said and I shook my head "I have been honest with you guys. Give a little its only information on myself" I said giving them a look as if they were stupid. They looked at each other for a long moment. "He gave us a little of it all" Connor said and I glared at Leon for a moment. "Care to share more?" Murphy asked and I rolled my eyes.

For a while they asked away and I answered to the best of my knowledge. By the end of the conversation we had all relaxed a bit. "So you gonna kill me too? Id rather get it over with quickly" I said looking to my lap. Leon looked at me shocked and both the brothers laughed lightly. "What is so funny?" I asked and Connor spoke first. "Not gonna kill ye lass. Ya don't deserve it." I looked at both of them and Murphy nodded. I smiled after all Leon was right, "I want to apologize to you guys." I said with a sigh. Leon touched my shoulder and I nodded "My uncle was an ass and cause us all a lot of grief. Plus we all lost someone by his hand, That is who I'm saying all this for" I said and everyone looked confused. "I was friends with Rocco too" I said and the grim look crawled on their faces. Leon was left clueless, "How did ya know the funny man?" Murphy asked and I smiled "When he would get something for my uncle he used to bring me treats. Thus the cafe" I said pointing around and they both nodded with a smile. We talked a little while longer friendly before they stood to leave. As I was closing up behind them Connor put his hand on the door and leaned in. "Let me come to see ya tomorrow lass" He said with a grin and I tilted my head and smiled "Are you asking me out? I asked and he shrugged "I'm askin to get the chance to know ye better" He said and I grinned. Leon nudged me from behind and I whipped a hand back and hit him in the chest. "I don't think its a good idea Connor. Considering the circumstances." He shook his head "Just one. If ye hate it I wont bug ya again" He said and raised a brow. I nodded and shut him out and turned on Leon. "Now you have to help me get ready. Good thing tomorrow we are off" I said as he pulled me into a hug. Shortly later we left and he just crashed at my place. He pulled me in close when we got into bed and got a well deserved nights sleep.

The next morning I felt how close Leon was and scooted away "You are such a heater!"I said shoving away his arm and he giggled lightly "No wonder I normally sleep naked" He said sleepily and I gave him one more shove right off the bed. We both laughed and sat up as the dogs licked his face. "Eat him, tear him limb from limb!" I said with a grin as I got out of bed to head to the bathroom. "And pick out something for me to wear!" I yelled as I slammed the door. When I walked out Leon was putting the finishing touches on two outfits, I looked over them and sighed "What is that" I asked and he smiled "One outfit for today just hanging and the other is for tonight something nice but not over the top." He said waving his hands about. "Leon that is a $400 dress that's way too much" I stated grabbing it and moving to hang it back up. "It's not my fault you like fancy things." He said sitting on the bed "What about that little number you wore on our first official date?" He asked and I stood in my closet looking through it "What about it? Wait do you mean that sweater dress?" He hummed "With thoughs horrible boots" I grunted. Why did everyone hate my boots, they were my lucky boots I had owned them for only a couple years and they made it this long in one piece. I saw it as I had them broke in and comfy but others don't. "What about the suede boots" He asked as he walked into the closet and slid an arm under mine and grabbed them "And the sweater dress but you don't need much more" I looked over at my shoulder at him "Bag?" I asked looking at the smallest selection in the closet "Clutch!" He said exiting and moving to the bathroom. I pulled out a charcoal colored one and went to the bedroom to change into the date outfit.

Leon came out of the bathroom all freshened up and stopped as I finished putting on my boots. "Lets go get some coffee" I said with a smile and his dropped jaw turned into a giant grin "Hair, makeup and bah bam!" He said pointing out the dress "I make masterpieces" He said as I shoved him out the door. We walked to the cafe to grab some paperwork when a round of applause erupted when we walked through the door from the staff. I looked at Leon and he just shrugged and I leaned on the counter. "Whats that for?" I asked Spence and he smiled "We heard about your promotion" I looked at him as if I could stab him with my eyes. "How" I asked and he pulled me around the counter and shoved me to the office. Inside on my desk was a fancy box and it said Mac on the envelope. I picked it up and Leon read it over my shoulder, "Mac, Congrats on your promotion within the family. Here is your pistol I figured the fancy box would throw off your goons ~Famiglia"

I sighed and Leon took the card from me "I told you so but also maybe you should have him deliver to your apartment from now on" He said and I nodded he moved the box to the safe and locked it up. We went and sat on the counter watching the others work and talking for quite a bit of the afternoon. It was close to closing before any of us really looked at the clock, we would spend days like this every week didnt matter who had the day off. It was relaxing and welcomed by all the employees. The phone rang and Jill answered it, She smiled huge and jumped up and down waving me over. I take the phone from her and she banged her head on mine trying to listen in. I shove her away gently and turned back to the person on the phone. "Hellloo?" I asked and I could hear Jill dying in the back from curiosity. "Heya lass I was wondering what time you wanted to be picked up?" I smiled, Connor, No wonder Jill was losing her mind. "I'm at the cafe, swing by any time you're ready" I could hear Murphy in the background making silly comments and throwing low jabs at Connor "Ill be by soon lass" I smiled and hung up and looked at the guys who were laughing Jill smiled at me and I nodded "Yes Jill I am going out with one of thoughs brothers" She cheered loudly and hugged me tightly still giggling. Leon snorted and Jill threw the nearest thing too her that happened to be my cell phone. It hit the wall behind him and busted, My eyes grew and I looked at her like I was death herself. "Oh my God Kinzie I got this just take it out of my check" Jill pleaded.

Leon started laughing and I busted out laughing. "Leon I had her why did you laugh!" I giggled out and he fell off the counter. "Deserved it" Jill and I said at the same time and we high fived. The door bell rings and we all turn to see Connor walk in and smile. I smiled back and look back at my group, "Jill your running the place tomorrow?" I asked and she nodded "Sweet, Night guys" I said heading around the counter. They all smiled and waved as Connor walked me out, We stayed quiet as he lead us along. "So what brought this on?" I asked and he chuckled "What no sneaky motives right? I assumed this was a more thorough way of getting information" He full out laughed at that. "Am I wrong?" I asked and he shook his head "What do you preferred to be called?" He asked and I shrugged "Kinzie is fine", "Relax Kinzie, no plots, no plans." I smiled and he threw his arm over my shoulder and lead the way. We slowly made our way to Dorchester Heights and I grinned "This place has so much history I said and he nodded "Sounds like someone paid attention in class" "I was good in history but the arts where my passion lies."

We walked around chatting lightly and laughing loudly at random things. He had gotten me to laugh so hard my side started to hurt so he took me over to the nearest bench. "So lass tell me what is your favorite thing to cook" I smiled "I could cook you just spagetti that would make your mouth water just thinking about it but my best dish has to be just a simple chicken Alfredo that is to die for" I giggled as he watched me go on and on about the plate. I sat quietly for a moment then spoke "Hey Connor what do you think about dinner? I could cook the chicken dinner and you and Murphy and Leon could come over and make a night of it?" He smiled at me and nodded "Ill talk to Murph I don't see any reason why not?" I jumped up and took his hand dragging him away. "Lets go get the ingredients, The market is open and the best chance to get the best items." He smiled and threw his arm back over my shoulder.

After taking the train we stepped into the Boston evening air and the dock market was still in full swing. People wandering around picking out their food for the night. Connor looked at me with a grin on his face, I had already planned at stopping at three stalls and that's not including the wine I had to pick up. I tugged on his arm lightly to let him know I was on the move. I looked back at him, huge smile on my face "I know these people here by name I'll get ya the best deals in Boston" I spoke letting a little of my Boston show. He chuckled and lit up, I stopped at a good veggie cart and took a deep breath, they were perfect. Connor stepped beside me and my hand hovered over the tomatoes as I plucked an armful out before grabbing the best looking onion. "Grab me a bag, Shell have them" I nodded to the lady across the table. He grabbed her attention and when it fell on me she yelled. "You don't come by for two weeks. Where were you child?" She asked holding out a paper bag for me to dump the items in my arms into. I took the bag and shrugged "I'm sorry Amma, Things have been going really good at the Cafe and family stuff came up. Ill come by every week I swear it" She pulled me into a tight hug. "Who's this? When did you start dating again?" She poked pointing at Connor who was all but laughing. "Connor this is Amma my other mom. Amma this is Connor Macmanus" I introduced and she shot me a wicked glare "The one and only? Wheres your twin?" She asked no longer the charmer. "Pullin a double. Nice to meet you" He said sticking out his and and I just lowered my head. He was about to get it from a little old lady and I was not about to stop her, That would be stupid. Just as I glanced back up and locked eyes with him she began, "Who the hell do you think you are! What makes you think you can play God?!" She yelled slapping him with each word.

I started laughing as it continued "Do you know what you have done to this poor girl! I helped put her back together with the help of Leon bless his soul." Then she turned on me "Why haven't you two just sealed the deal you're all but having sex and I swear to Jesus himself if you two are Ill knock both your teeth out" She said poking me and it was Connors turn to laugh. "Amma I'm sorry Hes an idiot! I know!" I said throwing my hands up in surrender. She went back around the other side and I slipped my hand into hers "Amma Ill see you later okay?" She smiled and nodded and I left to go find herbs and spices along with the best ground beef I have ever tasted. Connor strolls up behind to me quietly "What was that" He asked leaning in by my ear. I rolled my eyes "That is Leon's aunt Amma, Moved here from Florida. Said too many old people down there and that Boston was just her flavor." I giggled and so did he. "Then how come I got beaten by the old nan" I smiled "Cause she knows about you. That is not the first time I said your name to her. But sure is the nicest that comes with it" I shrugged what else was there to say? We had all just come to talking terms yesterday and the problem was almost at the ten year mark.

"Ah So ya talked about me before" He asked and I nodded stopping at another stall "Mmmhmm, Like I said nothing nice. That is why I said yes to today." I said and he sighed "What do ya mean?" I smiled "To get the chance to get to know you Connor. I knew nothing of the man who killed my Uncle. He deserved each bullet and then some. Ill give you guys a chance, I'm not saying that we are gonna be best friends but a friendship could still be there. You guys hurt me a lot that day but you also set me free.

 _AN: I love love love writing this story! I feel good about it and it seems to be drawing a little attention. Let me know what you guys think now I have a steady flow with it? So a lot went on with this one and I'm not sure if the big dinner will be in the next chapter or if its still two off, still working on that. Send me a message. Review, Something? Let me know what you guys think!?_


	5. Chapter 5

~Chapter 5~

I was back in my kitchen making sauce when Leon popped in. "Come taste this" I told him holding the wooden spoon out. His lips slipped over it and he got a small taste. "Why don't you get a fancy cooking show Kin. Im telling you that is better than mom's cooking and you know how i swore by that." He said and I smiled "Your mom can suck it my cooking was better than anything she made" I laughed out and he grinned "You heard from Connor about tonight?" He asked glancing at me from his phone. "Yes him and Murphy will be here at six and I still need you too run and grab the wine" I said holding out some cash and he took it "Anything else?" I nodded and quickly collected my thoughts together "bread from Mr. Dorsey" He nodded and headed out. I double checked my phone and noticed a text from Concezio I quickly finished the sauce and pressed dial. "That took you a while" He said and I started grinding my teeth "How can I help you today Con I have plans tonight" I said starting to tidy up the kitchen with the phone pressed between my ear and shoulder. "Got a friend here who called in a favor you available tomorrow?" He asked and I nodded "That is fine how shall I show up?" I asked and he laughed "Come dressed for a party" I nodded and hung up when the door bell rang. "Its open!" I yelled out and Connor and Murphy walked in.

I looked up at my clock on the wall and was shocked "I somehow lost track of about half an hour so excuse the mess" I said putting dishes in the sink. Within a split second both boys had their jackets hanging over chairs and started helping cleaning. I stepped back as if they were on auto pilot. Leon walked in and stood next to me and when he looked at me with a questioning face I just shrugged. "You know that is kinda creepy right. Much appreciated and saves me a hella lot of time but not needed" I said as they were drying their hands with smiles. "Sorry lass just a habit" Connor said walking over and placing a kiss on my cheek before stepping into the dining room. Leon nudged me and I shrugged again. When did we come to thoughs terms though. They all took a seat at the table as I brought in the plates one by one. "Connor said ya liked too cook but ya didn't have to go all out for us lass" Murphy said as we dug in and I laughed. "She always cooks like this Murph" Leon said with a giggle. As we ate I could hear sounds coming from the brothers. Leon didnt seem to notice but he had spent much more time with them. Once we had finished we all moved into the living room and started up a conversation about the two of them. "I have to ask you two something, about that day" I said and they both sat up and held onto their beers tightly. Connor nodded for me to continue, "The man who was there with you. Who was he? How did he have anything to do with my uncle?" I asked and they relaxed "Thats our pa" Murphy said with a smile. "He found us when Rocco died" Connor said and I knitted my brows together.

For a moment I just sat there in silence then I patted Leon's shoulder. "I think its time for a smoke" I said grabbing my pack out of the fake plant next to my patio door before sliding out quickly. Leon sighed "Its not you guys. Ill go talk to her" he said putting down his drink and slipping outside with me. I shook my head "We miss him too Kin. Roc wouldn't want you to be upset over him. He knew you loved him" He said pulling my back to his chest and holding me close. "But was there a way I could have saved him? Would my uncle even have given me the chance?" I asked and he shook his head no. "They are worried they did something you know." He said and I nodded going to head back inside and he grabbed my arm "You got to let him go Kin. Stop blaming yourself" I quickly shook my head facing him. " I will never not blame myself for Rocco's death Leon." I said and he turned me showing me how close the Saints had come. The door was open and they had heard every word. "No lass hes right" Murphy said looking to his brother who continued for him "Rocco knew who he was messing with but it was us that put the bullet in him" Connor said and I smiled faintly. "Lets go finish our night of fun" Murphy said throwing an arm over my shoulder pulling me back in.

We settled on playing a game of truth or dare and I was hysterical. They boys knew how to lighten a mood. "Alright its you and me Kinzie" Connor said as he sat on my table and we faced each other. "Kin you got this!" Leon said and Murphy slapped him "Connor is gonna win this" He said with a wink that only Leon and Connor caught. "Alright Kinzie. Truth or dare?" Connor asked and I giggled into my hands. "Do we get passes if its just the two of us?" "No" Leon and Murphy said and I nodded. "Dare" I said and the look in Connor's eyes changed. He stood and whispered to Leon for a minute and he nodded with a smile. When he sat back down he leaned on his knees he stared me dead in the eyes. "I dare ya to kiss Murph" He said with a grin and I looked back at him as he roared with laughter. "On the lips, five seconds, tongue is optional" He said still grinning. I stood up and moved my way around the couch as Murphy stood up straight and towered over me. "Ready for the best kiss of your life?" He asked and I laughed. I looked over at Leon as he got ready to time it, When he nodded I grabbed Murphy's head and kissed him. His hands kept to themselves but he resisted when I pulled away moments later. "How was the best kiss of your life" I whispered and headed back into the kitchen to grab another round.

Both the Mcmanus brothers looked at Leon who smiled. "I told you she was crazy" He shrugged. Not too long after I came back we called it a night and the Saints left. Leon took up the other side of the bed that night after we had spent some much needed time cleaning up my kitchen. I knew that Rocco wouldn't want me to be so upset still but it was fun times I missed him so much. On the other hand Connor and Murphy were also holding the weight of his death on their shoulders. My uncle had destroyed so many lives it was hard to keep track. Tomorrow I would talk to them a little more, find out what really happened when he died. Then I felt Leon's heavy arm across my stomach, he was asleep quickly so I might as well try the same.

The next morning I woke up to a knock on my door. I flung the covers over Leon and went to open the door. The knocking continued untill I threw it open and Murphy was standing there with coffee and what smelled like muffins so I let him in. "What brings you by so early" I asked following him into the kitchen as he unloaded his gifts. "You had a rough moment last night, on the balcony" He pointed out and I nodded firmly "Rocco keep you up too?" He nodded quickly. "How exactly did it happen?" I asked quickly, more like a word vomit? I couldn't control my curiosity I had tossed and turned on it all night. Murphy looked down to his cup of coffee with a sigh "he was shot, Connor and I tried to break free but it was too late, your uncle came in and shot him point blank. Then left." I reached over and put my hand on his "He would have done the same for you" I said as a faint smile crossed his lips. "Let me ask you somethin lass, you got a thing for me brother?" He asked and my eyes widened. "Connor seems like a nice guy but I kissed you first how could I really tell if I like him that much" He snickered and I raised a brow. "How is Leon holding up?" He asked quickly and I laughed "I don't think he will be up for a while but then he will be fine. Sleeps hard and recovers well" I pulled my hand from Murph's and he looked a little disappointed but I thought nothing of it.

After a long shower and a fresh change of clothes I decided it was time to stop by my cousins and see what he was up too. He said come dressed for a party so I picked out a simple black dress and pulled my hair over my right shoulder. When the elevator opened on the top floor you could hear soft music, walking into the open room there were lots of people dressed for the occasion. Some I knew were friendly with the family some I hardly noticed. I wove through the crowd until I found my cousin, upon seeing him he wrapped my arm in his and kissed my cheek "So glad you could make it. You look wonderful" He said pulling me up to his desk. "Whats the occasion?" I asked glancing out at the dozens of people in front of us. "Minons dear Mac, Watch this" He said as he faced his audience and whistled to get everyone's attention. A waiter walked up with two glasses of champagne handing them to Concezio and he passed one to me. "Ladies and Gentleman, Thank you for gathering under such short notice. Friends and Coworkers most of you know Mackinzie. Well today we are here to honor her, because as of today is my equal partner in this family." He smiled and raised his glass as I stared at him with awe "Mac, its our family now." He turned to the crowed once more "To Mackinzie!" He hollared chinking our glasses together and I smiled sipping.

Taking my drink and setting them on his desk he took my arm once more and led me back to the elevator. I glanced at him and he was still smiling. "why Concezio. Why make me partner? Are you sick, is someone bothering you, Noi siamo una famiglia Concezio mi dici cosa è sbagliato?" He smiled with a light laugh "Im fine but I found some things that father left behind. You deserve this Mac, after everything he put you through." I glared at him. If I could only shoot lazer beams out of my eyes at him Id kill him. "You knew what he did to me Concezio" I dared to blame and he shook his head. For the first time since we were children I saw real remorse in my cousins eyes "No Mac. I had no Idea what he did. But I can make it right now, I may be bat shit insane but even im not that heartless." The elevator opened up and he guided me out to the basement. "now that the touchy feeling is over I have a client for you" he said opening the door to show a man sitting with a bag over his head tied to a chair. "What is he here for?" I asked and Concezio smiled "Theft" I nodded "Enjoy" he said as he closed the door behind me and I moved to pick up the apron laid out on the table. "Gotta name friend?" I asked I could hear him wimper, in this room it just echoed off the walls. "D -Danny" He stammered out and I nodded picking my first tool. "Well Danny, Its a bad day to be you" I said as I walked over and tore off his hood.

 _ **AN: Okay so Im gonna admit I did this chapter in two parts so it done but its taken me a while to get writing again but I seem to be in the mood for it so thats a good note. Recently this story got a favorite so that always helps boost the spirit. Gonna get another chapter up soon! Let me know what you think!**_

 _ **~Kiwi**_


	6. Chapter 6

After I had finished with Danny, Concezio and I spent some time with his lawyer to iron out the details as he put my name on paperwork for the business. He was serious when he said equal, He had me put in as a silent partner so I was less at risk if things should go wrong. He wanted to keep me in the dark and only bring me out for show I didn't mind of this. I had other things to do on my own. I signed my final papers and shook the elderly gentleman's hand I turned to Concezio and he shook my hand firmly with a real smile on his face "Welcome Mac" I smiled and hugged him, despite his feelings for that contact. "Ill see you later, I have some personal things to attend too and Leon and I have lunch plans" I said as he rolled his eyes dramatically but nodded. As I headed out I dialed Leon and he didn't answer so I just took a cab to his place. I knocked on the door a few times before I just took my keys out and opened his door. It was dark and no sign of any life form, "Leon" I called out as I went further into the loft. "Doll this isn't funny!" I checked the bathroom and it was dark too, no one was home so I tried to dial him again but this time I heard my ringtone in the living room. As I rounded the corner I ran into a chest and reached for my gun in my purse. A hand grabbed my wrist and twirled me around putting me between the wall and the chest of the man holding me. "What you plan on doing with that gun lass" Conner purred and I sighed "You Irish asshole I almost put three rounds in your face you think this is funny! What are you doing here?" I asked shoving him back and turning to glare at him. "Leon sent me over, he picked up a few extra shifts at the factory and left his phone here in a hurry, I came to pick it up for him when the door was wide open" He said dangling Leon's keys in front of me.

"I will take these to him" I said snatching the keys from Connor's hand and walking over and grabbing Leon's phone. "Go on out you go" I said pushing him out as he smiled and left. As I locked the door and turned Connor was not too far behind "You know Connor if you keep staring Ill only be able to think of you as creepy" I snickered he threw his arm over my shoulder walking me out. "how is the cafe working out for you?" he asked I smiled "Well, business is slow but it normally is this time of year" He held the door open for me as we both stepped out and I waved but he kept walking with me. "Are you stalking me?" I asked and he laughed "No pretty little things should roam Boston alone" I laughed loudly. We had gotten to know eachother a little better but still hardly knew each other. But he was making an effort, him and Murphy both had. Leon had helped, I would have killed the boys without a second thought years ago. My cousin would have helped me pull the trigger. Concenzio would have had me kill Leon if he had the chance.

Connor pulled me out of my thought with an offer of a smoke. I accepted "Sorry" I said shaking it off he nodded "What has you so lost in thought? he asked and I smiled softly as we crossed the street heading to the meat factory. We kept a steady pace "When Leon pleaded your case to me after the night at the bar where we Formally met I could have killed him" I snickered at the end. His brow just furrowed before I continued "Then he just would have pleaded harder. He was willing to give his word, the same word he gave me when he told me he would take care of me, to vouch for you guys. That is why I didn't want to hang at Mcgintys that night. But for him to tell me you are just a couple of Irish guys I could have a drink with at the very least that is what I did." I said out in a huff, Leon telling me that I have his word is almost an unspoken law between us. That single phrase from him to me meant everything. "Do ya regret it, having a sit down with me an Murph?" I shook my head quickly "But I know to keep my life to myself you dont have my information blasting all over the news." I said smirking "But I also have more informant people to connect me all over the city for anything I need." He smiled and stopped me by the arm, he studied my face for a moment "Tell me lass how far do yer connections go?" I smiled and Leon's phone starts buzzing. I pull it out and it has "Work" across it. I looked at Connor before I picked up, "Hello?"

The next thing I know Connor is talking on Leon's phone and I am stunned. He grabs my arm when he hangs up and we change direction. "Are ya all right Kinzie? Stay with me he is gonna be fine." I glared at him and jerked my arm stopping all together. "Tu stai lontano da noi! (You stay the hell away from us!) I stormed past him but he picked up is pace quickly keeping strides with my short legs. "Io non sono il tuo nemico Kinzie. ti do la mia parola (I'm not your enemy Kinzie. I give you My word)" I stopped when he started speaking Italian. That caught me completely off guard, "Don't do that, Don't try and be my friend. I need to get to Leon." I said rushing away. He kept behind me the rest of the way, not saying another word until we reached the desk and was pointed to the waiting room and I flopped in a chair. Murphy showed up not much later and him and Connor stood a few feet away talking in hushed tones. I knew they were talking in Gaelic to keep me from the conversation. A Dr. came out a few minutes later "Ms Lee?" He asked and I stood quickly wringing the handles on my purse tightly, Connor and Murphy stepping up behind me. "What happened?" I asked and he nodded "He was cleaning some equipment at work, his coat sleeve snagged and he tore up a chunk of his arm. He has a gash on his head from when he was pulled in. The arm is broken in two spots and he lost some blood, not enough to kill him but enough we are going to keep him for a few nights before we get him on bed rest at home." The Dr put his arm on my shoulder at the sight of my facial expression, "We have him patched up and on medication, I can take you back to see him if you like" That he asked to all three of us. Despite me ignoring Connor at the moment I nod quickly as he walks us into a set of double doors.

One left and the third door on the right and we were in Leon's hospital room. He was flipping through the TV stations groaning when nothing was on, I knocked on the door and just walked right on in. He smiled sadly at me when he saw me and I threw myself on his left side hugging him tightly. He groaned again but patted me on the back with his bandaged arm. I never moved "I am so sorry Leon" I muttered into his neck. He sat me up and I wiped at my eyes "Kin we gotta talk" I looked at him confused. I turned and looked at Connor and Murphy as if they would know what was about to be said, turning back to Leon I urged for him to continue. "I didn't fall into that machine Kin, I was pushed" I shook my head in horror "Who the hell in Boston would push you into that?" I asked and he lowered his gaze. When he wouldn't meet my eyes I asked again but still no response from him. "Are you implying Con" I turned around quickly pointing to Connor "not you" turned back "send one of his goons out on you?" I asked and he nodded "He confronted me a few days ago, Said he was gonna be there for you like he should have and told me to get out of your life. When I told him to fuck off he said to watch my back" I shook my head quickly "I swear to God Leon" I said trembling. He quickly took my hand in his good one "I will make him pay for this" He nodded and I quickly swept from the room pushing past the brothers standing in the door.

Leon looked at the boys with a sad expression on his face "I need you guys to watch out for her. She will spiral and lash out but I just cant do it in my condition" He asked and they looked at one another wondering how good of an idea that was. "She is gonna go after him, her cousin, in a blaze of fire and tears." Leon commented with a smile. Murphy nodded to him and headed after her quickly, Connor stayed for a moment longer. "We'll keep an eye on the lass for the time being, but how bad can one girl be?" He asked and Leon laughed "Trust me you two are gonna have your hands full if she gave Rocco a run for his money" Leon smiled "Thanks Connor" He nodded gratefully and Connor left with a smile.

A few blocks down Murphy caught up with Kinzie. As he ran up to her he grabbed her arm and she swung her elbow to hit his chest. It didnt work as he grabbed her elbow with a smug grin. "Tryin to stop my heart lass" I grunted and shoved at him "How could my cousin do this. He knows! He knows how much Leon did for me!" I yelled at him. Connor shows up in the middle of the rant, "Ho giurato di Leon che non avrei mai lasciato che la mia famiglia lo ferisse! Gli ho giurato che non sarebbe mai arrivato in mezzo! (I swore to Leon I would never let my own family hurt him! I swore to him he would never get in the middle!)" I yelled and only a few people in the street turned to even look. Murphy pulled me in and hugged me tight as I cried. My friend, best friend who basically saved my life was hurt because of the mess I call family. After a minute I pull away from Murphy and control myself. "I'm gonna kill him" I said as I turned and Murphy grabbed me again "Can't have you going on a destructive path" Connor said a smirk popping onto his face "How about a drink" He asked and I though on it for a moment and accepted with a nod, so we made our way to their favorite local bar.

 _AN~ Okay so I wrote part of this and took a break and then wrote the other part. Buuut the idea is still the same. I recently got into a kick and have busted out this chapter and most of next so another update soon. Got a fallow so it helped a lot. You know who you are so thank you, it helps gather inspiration! Let me know what you think! I got something in store for you I hope you like!_


End file.
